


Ghost

by levitatethis



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for April challenge at hardtime100<br/>Challenge #03: Voyeur<br/>Challenge #176:  8 Hard Years</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April challenge at hardtime100  
> Challenge #03: Voyeur  
> Challenge #176: 8 Hard Years

He hides in plain sight, easy for anyone to spot and point out if they looked closely enough.

Invisibility isn’t an easy act, especially under lock and key, so he’s learned to blend in. He is the walls, the tables and chairs, the hallways, the _shadows_. He is the silence between breaths, the split second blackness of a blinking eye, the low hum in someone’s ear.

Everyone knows he’s there but he’s the white noise static of what passes for just another day.

He sees all and hears all.

He is the closes thing to an omniscient God Oz has.

  



End file.
